Phineas and Ferb: AtSD Featuring Jimmy Two Shoes
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: What happens if the Other-Dimension-inator transported the two stepbrothers to a civilization inside the Earth's inner core? Note: This is a prequel to The Song of Flames.
1. When Doof Meets Lucius

A/N: This fanfic is a remake of Across the 2nd Dimension, only I tweaked some parts of the story so the two stepbrothers end up in Miseryville instead of an alternate dimension.

So kick back and enjoy this awes-mazing remake of the outstanding TV movie.

* * *

><p>After a few dramatic minutes, the Other-Dimension-inator showed...a tan couch that appeared to be in a different animation style.<p>

"It's a...it's a couch," Doofenshmirtz said as he looked back and forth between his now pee-stained couch and the tan one in the portal. "That's a bit anti-climatic. I guess it's a nice couch, though." Then he got an idea. "What do you say we swap my couch for that one?"

Phineas looked unsure as Doofenshmirtz walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>In the strange and unusual world, Doofenshmirtz grabbed the tan couch and tried to pull it over to the portal. "Okay, I got it," he said. "Can you give me a hand here?"<p>

However, Phineas peered into the portal. "Whoa, awesome!" he said as he and Ferb, who was holding Perry, walked through the portal. The two stepbrothers walked over to a large window.

As Doofenshmirtz was still struggling with the couch, the portal closed as someone coughed. The evil scientist placed the couch back on the ground as he looked at a small green-skinned goblin sitting in a booth.

"Oh uh, hello," Doofenshmirtz told the goblin. "That's a very realistic-looking costume you're wearing."

"Hey Dr. D, look at this!" Phineas called out.

"Hold that thought," Doofenshmirtz told the goblin. Then the evil scientist ran over to the window Phineas and Ferb were near.

"We must be in some kind of alien world," Phineas guessed.

Phineas couldn't be any more correct. The landscape was a vast gloomy wasteland with very few patches of green and brown grass scattered in certain areas. There were also large seas of lava that appeared to be infested with giant sea monsters, active volcanoes, and tall mountains in the shape of an unknown demon. The sky was a gruesome mixture of dark red and green. There was also a very large sun and two smaller suns next to it, causing a massive heat wave. The inhabits were different kinds of monsters, demons, and zombies.

Doofenshmirtz looked at a large hovering screen that passed by. "'Welcome to Miseryville'," he read. "'Home of Lucius Heinous VII: Your Leader'."

Perry, however, looked a bit worried. _"Please tell me this isn't after the world ends..."_ he thought.

"A whole Tri-State Area where an evil dictator is in charge!" Doofenshmirtz happily said. "Wait a minute, you two. I gotta go check something out." Then he ran over to the goblin.

"Welcome to Miseryville," the goblin asked. "I'm Samy Garvin, Mr. Heinous' indentured executive assistant. How may I help you?"

"I want to meet this supreme ruler," Doofenshmirtz explained. "Where can I find him?"

Samy's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're a Surface-Dweller!" he realized. "Mr. Heinous would be very interested to meet you. The last Surface-Dweller he met was too optimistic, but he might be pleased to see someone different. Please sit right here and I'll let him know about your presence."

When Doofenshmirtz sat on a chair, it automatically transported him...

* * *

><p>...to another room in the building. A large chair that was behind a desk turned, revealing a short red demon wearing a grey business suit. This was apparently Lucius.<p>

Both Doofenshmirtz and Lucius looked at each other in shock. "Do I know you?" Lucius asked.

"No, but I'm what your assistant calls a 'Surface-Dweller'," Doofenshmirtz answered.

"That would explain the pale skin and lack of horns," Lucius said. "But the last time I met a-"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Doofenshmirtz interrupted. "Your assistant told me how you sort of distrust 'Surface-Dwellers'. I'm different."

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Lucius asked.

Doofenshmirtz shrugged. "Ask me anything," he said. "We might have some things in common."

Lucius: _Do you want some rice pudding?_

Doofenshmirtz: _Blech, no, that's gross!_

Lucius: _It was a test. Almond brittle?_

Doofenshmirtz: _Ooh, I love it the most!_  
><em>Do you collect coins?<em>

Lucius: _It's just in case_  
><em>Vending machines become the<em>

Both: _Dominant race_  
><em>I've been alone all these years<em>  
><em>With my irrational fears<em>

Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen.

Lucius: _But now before me I see_

Both: _Someone with whom I agree_  
><em>I've found a brand new best friend and it's you<em>  
><em>I've found a brand new best friend and it's you<em>

Lucius: _Hmm...you look a bit shorter_

Doofenshmirtz: _I've been told I slouch_  
><em>I thought you were somewhat human-ish...<em>

Lucius: _Sorry I'm not_

Doofenshmirtz: _Does Lamas weird you out?_

Lucius: _Yeah, are they camels or sheep?_

Doofenshmirtz: _No, no, I meant Lorenzo_

Lucius: _Oh, that's right_

Both: _He played Meap!_  
><em>Now I know all about you<em>  
><em>And you know all about me<em>

Doofenshmirtz: _Ooh-wee-ooh_

Both: _And now before me I see_  
><em>Someone with whom I agree<em>  
><em>I've found a brand new best friend and it's you<em>  
><em>I've found a brand new best friend and it's you<em>  
><em>Now that I met you<em>  
><em>We are now a duo<em>

Doofenshmirtz: That's right.

Both: _Twice the evil_  
><em>Double masterminds<em>

Doofenshmirtz: _Coming at you Fridays!_


	2. Perry's Helpers

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were still looking out the window. "Wow, this Lucius guy has done really well for himself," Phineas said as he picked up Perry. "What do you think, Perry?"

"Gyururururururu," Perry replied, not wanting to blow his cover.

"Hey, where's Dr. D?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Doofenshmirtz, he and Lucius were still talking about their respective pasts.<p>

"You mean you're STILL not the leader of your homeland?" Lucius asked.

"Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with a nemesis like Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"No, but I have a secret weapon," Lucius said, then he snapped his fingers.

A doorway opened, revealing an unusual-looking robotic dog. It was silver and grey with four red flashing lights on its head, two small conveyer belts for legs, and a flexible mace for a tail. Its single red eye occasionally flashed and its teeth were razor sharp blades. There were two spiky rings on it, one was below the four flashing lights and one was below its mouth. Connecting the body was a circular piece of metal that expanded and contrasted.

"What IS that thing?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Cerbo 3000," Lucius answered. "He was once a demon dog, but now he's my faithful sidekick thanks to some special microchips."

"Wow, you're good!" Doofenshmirtz commented.

Suddenly, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry arrived through the teleporter. "I really should scold Samy for allowing these uninvited guests to come here..." Lucius muttered.

"No man, it's cool," Doofenshmirtz told Lucius. "They're with me."

"Hey Dr. D, we thought we lost you," Phineas said.

"And why exactly did you bring a secret agent in here?" Lucius asked Doofenshmirtz.

"The boy's a secret agent?" Doofenshmirtz asked, referring to Phineas.

"No, he's what you Surface-Dwellers call 'The Hero of Light'," Lucius explained.

"The quiet one?" Doofenshmirtz asked, referring to Ferb, who looked over at Phineas and shrugged.

"No, HIM!" Lucius corrected, pointing at Perry.

"This plant?" Doofenshmirtz asked, referring to a random plant in the room.

"The platypus!" Lucius hollered. "He's obviously Perry the Platypus!"

"Hold on a minute," Phineas said. "He's just a platypus. He doesn't do much."

"You really think he's your pet?" Lucius asked Phineas as he approached the two stepbrothers. "He's actually a secret agent and he's using you for his own protection. And just to prove that I'm telling the truth...Cerbo 3000, get that platypus right over there."

Cerbo 3000 approached Perry and tail-smacked him.

"What was that all about?" Phineas angrily asked as Ferb checked to see if Perry was okay.

"I guess he was right," Doofenshmirtz told Lucius.

"Not so fast," Lucius said. "Cerbo 3000, attack those two Surface-Dwellers."

"WHAT?" Phineas asked in alarm as the robotic dog charged towards him and Ferb.

WHACK!

Phineas was knocked over when the mace part of Cerbo 3000's tail hit him. Ferb, however, was able to avoid the hit. Perry didn't do anything to stop Cerbo 3000, allowing the robotic dog to tail-smack Phineas until the eleven-year-old boy was bruised and blood was dripping from his face.

"Please..." Phineas said, his voice sounding wearily. "N-No more..."

_"I can't let Phineas die because of me!"_ Perry thought. _"There's only one thing I can do without blowing my cover."_ The platypus then used his watch to activate a help signal.

Before Cerbo 3000 could tail-smack Phineas one last time for the kill, the robotic dog was hit by a pink and white blur.

"Who...are you?" Phineas asked.

"My name's Lucky," the strange creature replied. "And I'm a Blissey. I'm here to help you."

Lucius angrily snapped his fingers, causing two clown robots to approach the two stepbrothers. However, Lucky pulled Phineas, who held Perry, and Ferb away from the robots.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked the Blissey.

"I'm part of an elite team know as T-Force," Lucky quickly said as more clown robots enter. "Me and my teammates came here when we got an unknown help signal. Now can we talk about this later?" At that point, she, Phineas, and Ferb backed up to the window pane.

"Any last words before I throw you into prison?" Lucius asked the group.

"Yeah," Lucky replied. "Secret Power!" She released pink energy from her body and aimed it at the demon, leaving him dazed. The Blissey then opened the window. But before they landed on the ground, a bird that resembled a large grey and white starling and a hawk flew below them, allowing them to ride of his back.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked the bird.

"The name's Gust the Staraptor," he replied. "And I'm also in T-Force."

"I-I'm sorry," Phineas said. "I'm just having trouble processing this 'T-Force' thing right now."

"Our other teammates are a Luxray named Nala, a Bibarel named Gnaw, and a Gyarados named Warroir," Lucky told Phineas. "The team leader is a Torterra named Field."

"They came with us to this world," Gust continued. "We'll introduce you to them later on."

However, Cerbo 3000 leaped down after the group, activated a small rocket from his back, and flew towards Gust. However, the Staraptor made a sharp turn with Cerbo 3000 following him. Gust quickly landed on building...and accidentally got his left leg stuck in a skull.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Phineas hollered as he, Ferb, Perry, and Lucky got off the Staraptor's back.

As Cerbo 3000 flew towards the group, he was attacked by several small light green orbs of energy. Then he was pounced by a black and light blue lion.

"That's Nala the Luxray," Lucky told Phineas and Ferb. "She's skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

"Looks more like paw-to-conveyer belt combat to me," Ferb commented.

Meanwhile, Nala was about to engage in battle with Cerbo 3000. She grabbed his tail and punched him several times. However, the robotic dog was clearly unaffected. He was about to tail-smack her when a large brown beaver tail-smacked him off the building.

"Thanks Gnaw," Nala told the beaver.

"It was nothin'," Gnaw replied. "Just helpin' out a friend."

Phineas, who was holding Perry, Ferb, Lucky, and Gust approached Nala and Gnaw. "You must be Gnaw the Bibarel," Phineas said.

"'Course I am," Gnaw said. "And as Lucky probably told you earlier, we're here to help you out."

"By the way, has anyone seen Warroir?" Gust asked.

As if on cue, a large sea serpent arrived. She was just as tall as the building. "I'm SO sorry I'm late," she said. "Did I, like, miss anything?"

"We saved these two humans from a robotic dog," Nala explained.

The sea serpent looked over at Phineas and Ferb. "Hi," she said. "I'm Warroir the Gyarados, and I'm SO totally excited to meet The Hero of Light himself in person!"

"Lucius called me that a while ago," Phineas said. "What does that mean?"

"It's not important right now," Nala said. "Warroir, do you know anywhere we can hide? Lucius is probably after us."

"Of course," Warroir replied as she let Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Gnaw, and Nala get on her back. She then headed off with Gust flying right next to her.


	3. Whoops! Wrong show!

It wasn't long before T-Force, Phineas (who was still injured from Cerbo 3000's surprise attack), Ferb, and Perry arrived at an alley near a dumpster.

"Where's Field?" Nala asked.

"He stuck behind for unknown reasons," Warroir explained. "I SO don't get him sometimes."

"How did you get here, anyway?" Phineas asked.

"We used our teleporter," Nala explained. "But we can't return to our world unless Field activates the device."

Ferb took out a small remote. "Would this work?" he asked.

"What's that?" Lucky asked.

"Ferb built this remote in case we get separated from something called the 'Other-Dimension-inator'," Phineas answered. "We can use it to get back home."

But when Ferb used the remote, a portal showed what appeared to be three humans fighting unknown aliens. One them, a female, noticed the stepbrothers. "Guys, you might want to come here," she called out.

The other two, who were both male, also noticed the portal. "Wait, is that Nala?" one of the males asked.

"Sorry Ben," Nala replied. "Just go back to what you, Gwen, and Kevin were doing. We're kind of busy with something else." That's when Ferb deactivated the portal.

"You know those three?" Phineas asked.

"It's kinda a long story," Gnaw explained. "Now how are we gonna get things back to normal 'round here?"

Suddenly, a large screen popped out from the dumpster and turned on. Samy was on the monitor. "If this video is playing," he said. "You have asked the question 'How are we going to get things back to normal around here?'. Even though all of Miseryville is forced to obey Lucius, there is one person who is always happy and cheerful no matter what happens to him: a fourteen-year-old boy who goes by the name Jimmy Two-Shoes. He can help you out with anything you have trouble with." The the screen turned off and went back inside the dumpster.

"That's it!" Phineas realized. "Jimmy can help us get back to our dimension. Come on, let's go find him!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucius and Doofenshmirtz were still talking about their respective pasts.<p>

"So what made you do all of this stuff?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Lucius then pressed a button, revealing a large black sphere. "I found this stone a month ago," the demon explained. "I tried to see what was inside, but apparently only someone with 'the blackest of all hearts' can open it. Realizing that it was offending me, I did every single miserable thing I could think of that my great-great-great-great grandfather couldn't do. But no matter what I do, this stupid stone won't open!"

"You could always help me take over my world," Doofenshmirtz suggested. "We can be a team."

"Really?" Lucius asked.

"You did a good job with this world, so why not mine?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "It might be enough for you to open the stone."

The two evil masterminds shook hands. "Heinz, you've got yourself a deal," Lucius said.


	4. The New Jimmy

After what seemed like hours of searching, the gang found a small house between two large craters.

"This is where Jimmy lives," Nala told Phineas and Ferb. "This is as far as we can go. You two are on your own from this point forward."

"Thanks for the help," Phineas said. "I hope we see you again soon."

"Don't worry," Gnaw said. "You will." Then she, Nala, Gust, Warroir, and Lucky vanished thanks to their teleporter.

Phineas and Ferb walked up to the house with Perry (who was still in pet mode the whole time) following them. Phineas knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside asked.

"Someone who needs help from Jimmy," Phineas replied.

The door opened, revealing a large red demon. "You're both Surface-Dwellers," he said. "And that strange creature must also be from the surface world. Come on in."

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry walked inside. "Is Jimmy home?" Phineas asked.

"He hasn't left this place for a month," the demon explained. "My name's Beezy, by the way. Jimmy's upstairs in his room."

* * *

><p>Beezy opened a door, revealing a dark room. "Jimmy, these two Surface-Dwellers want to see you," the demon said.<p>

The lights were turned on, revealing a horrible sight. The word HELP was written in red all over the walls. A fourteen-year-old boy was using paint to write another HELP on a blank spot. He was so pale that he was almost white. His blonde hair was disheveled with long bangs hanging in front of his amber eyes. His light green t-shirt and blue jeans were ripped, exposing his newly-developed muscles. He was barefooted and there was a black and dark purple manhole cover chained to his left ankle.

Phineas was shocked. "YOU'RE Jimmy Two-Shoes?" he asked in alarm. "You don't look happy like that video in the dumpster described."

Jimmy slowly walked over to a plate that contained several butterscotch-dipped pickles. "That was before Lucius became power-obsessed," he said in a quiet voice. "He chained the Bad Luck Accelerometer to me, put me on house arrest for life, and forced me to eat nothing but pickles dipped in butterscotch."

"He hates butterscotch and he's afraid of pickles," Beezy explained.

"How did you two Surface-Dwellers get here?" Jimmy asked as he ate a butterscotch-dipped pickle.

"We used a portal," Phineas said. "Although I'm not sure why everyone here keeps on using the term 'Surface-Dwellers'. Isn't this an alien planet?"

"Where did you get that from?" Beezy asked. "Miseryville's inside the Earth's inner core."

"You mean we've been INSIDE Earth the whole time?" Phineas asked.

"At least that would explain why everyone here speaks English," Ferb pointed out.

"So what happened to you two?" Beezy asked the two stepbrothers. "You look like you came across dad's new pet."

"Actually, we came across Cerbo 3000," Phineas explained.

"Phineas, I think what Beezy's trying to say is that Lucius is his father," Ferb said.

"Can't you overthrow him?" Phineas asked Beezy.

"Dude, he's my dad," Beezy pointed out. "I'm not heartless enough to freeze him with the others in my family."

"So you're going to let him get away with THIS?" Phineas asked, referring to Jimmy. "He used to be the guy who can never be broken!"

"I would be able to deal with this stuff," Jimmy explained. "But that was before Cerbee disappeared. Things haven't been the same since then."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" a petite fourteen-year-old girl asked as she entered the room. Her eyes widened as she noticed Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. "Are those...Surface-Dwellers?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas answered.

"Okay..." the girl said, then she left the room, confused with what she saw.

"That was Heloise," Beezy told Phineas and Ferb. "She and I have been living here since dad blew up our houses. All that's left of them are two large craters."

"So what do you two around here for fun?" Phineas asked.

"I work on my room," Jimmy said, referring to the red paint on the walls.

"But it's summer," Phineas explained. "You could always go to a water park if there's one here."

"'Summer'?" Beezy asked in shock. "What kind of a word is that?"

"I remember summer," Jimmy said as he took out a guitar. He started to play an unknown tune. "I even wrote a song about it since it doesn't exist in Miseryville."

Jimmy: _Summer is running through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes, and jeans_  
><em>Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me<em>  
><em>It's true<em>  
><em>There's so much more to do<em>

Phineas: _The days are longer_  
><em>The nights are shorter<em>  
><em>The sun is shining<em>

Ferb: _It's noticeably warmer_

Phineas: _Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_  
><em>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<em>  
><em>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin<em>  
><em>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<em>

Jimmy: _Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat_  
><em>Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet<em>  
><em>It's also...<em>

Phineas: *interrupts Jimmy* _Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots_  
><em>Or locating Frankenstein's brain<em>  
><em>Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent<em>  
><em>Or driving our sister in-<em>  
>Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast.<p>

Jimmy: _Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade_

Phineas: _Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree_  
><em>That's what it means to me<em>  
><em>The days are longer<em>

Phineas and Jimmy: _The nights are shorter_  
><em>The sun is shining<em>

Ferb: _It's noticeably warmer_

Phineas: _Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_  
><em>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<em>  
><em>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin<em>  
><em>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<em>

Jimmy: _It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

Phineas: _It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

* * *

><p>As Phineas was talking about what he and Ferb did during the summer, Perry headed for the TV downstairs, still in pet mode. Lucius was on a news report. "This is a message for Perry the Platypus," he said. "And no, you can't fool me with your disguise. If you don't turn yourself in, I will have Cerbo 3000 come after your Surface-Dweller friends."<p>

Perry then quietly walked out of the house. He got back on his feet and put his fedora on. After a quick glance and Phineas and Ferb (who were unaware of his absence), Perry sadly walked over to Lucius' house.

_I walk away_  
><em>From you my friend<em>  
><em>I hope that this<em>  
><em>Is not the end<em>  
><em>Of all the times we figured out<em>  
><em>How to seize the day<em>  
><em>And I walk away<em>


	5. Thor

"And that's what happened to us," Phineas concluded. "Do you know someone who can fix the remote?"

"Saffi, of course," Beezy suggested.

"Saffi's ALWAYS your answer for everything," Jimmy pointed out, still speaking in a quiet voice.

"Who's Saffi?" Phineas asked.

"My girlfriend," Beezy explained.

"I thought you dumped her when you met Arianna," Jimmy recalled.

"She became my girlfriend again while you were 'working on your room'," Beezy said.

"Can she really fix the remote?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe," Beezy guessed. "We'll just visit her new house across the street."

* * *

><p>When Phineas, Ferb, and Beezy walked outside, Jimmy refused to leave his house.<p>

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"I'm on house arrest for life, remember?" Jimmy repeated. "If I leave, the Bad Luck Accelerometer will go off."

Ferb looked at the Bad Luck Accelerometer. "It's turned off," he said. "Lucius must have been tricking you the whole time."

Jimmy then carefully stepped outside the house. Sure enough, nothing happened. Then a clown robot approached the group, but it collapsed before it could attack them. This was because a green demon who looked a lot like Beezy pulled out some of the robot's wires.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked the green demon.

"That's Thor," Beezy explained. "Me and Jimmy met him before dad became power-hungry."

"Are you part of some kind of resistance?" Phineas asked Thor.

"I used to be part of The Miseryville Resistance," Thor explained. "But I was kicked-out because the others weren't happy with my ideas for environmentally-friendly weaspons."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finished building a third Other-Dimension-inator (because the first one was stolen by an alien snake and the second one was still in the first dimension) for Lucius.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Lucius asked.

"Of course it will," Doofenshmirtz said. "All I have to do is push this button and stand back in awe."

Nothing happened.

"That's it?" Lucius asked, clearly not impressed.

"Well, now that I think about it," Doofenshmirtz said. "Those two boys made some modifications to my designs which may have allowed it to, you know, work."

As if on cue, a clown robot brought in Perry, who was in a cage.

"Thank you for turning yourself in, Mr. Platypus," Lucius told Perry. "But now a few things have occurred so I'm going to have to capture your Surface-Dweller friends as well."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Phineas and Ferb, they arrived at Saffi's house with Jimmy, Beezy, and Thor.<p>

"Saffi lives right over-" Thor began.

Suddenly, the gang fell through a trap door and landed in a dark room. They were then tied-up by two metal arms. When the lights came on, there was a giant purple insect-type monster right next to them.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea..." Phineas said.


	6. The Miseryville Resistance

Before the monster could attack Phineas, Ferb, Jimmy, Beezy, and Thor, a girl walked in. She looked a bit like a Cyclops.

"Saffi!" Beezy happily said. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Saffi looked at Phineas, then she jumped on top of his head and started to stroke his face. "Pointy-point," she said.

"Thanks...I guess," Phineas replied. "Although I'm enjoying the massage, can you untie us?"

Saffi got back on the ground and snapped her fingers. The metal arms untied the boys. Those arms came from what looked like a robotic version of Heloise.

"Ferb and I are what you call 'Surface-Dwellers'," Phineas told Saffi. "We're trying to get back to our world."

Much to the stepbrothers' surprise, the monster transformed into a human princess. "That would explain the lack of horns," she said. "I am sure we have something that can help you two."

"Thanks, but who are you?" Phineas asked.

"I can tell you that," Jimmy replied, his voice now back to normal. "Schmeloise is Heloise's robotic assistant and Arianna Legworthy is a monster who often disguises herself as a princess."

"Affirmative," Schmeloise told Phineas. "We are The Protest Sisters, an all-girl branch of The Miseryville Resistance."

"I'm the leader," Saffi said. "Us Protest Sisters will crush Lucius!"

"Why exactly did you two Surface-Dwellers come here?" Arianna asked.

"We didn't mean to come here," Phineas admitted. "And now we can't go back to the surface world unless we fix this remote."

"Dorkus can help," Saffi said. "He likes things that flash and sparkle."

* * *

><p>Saffi, Arianna, and Schmeloise led Phineas, Ferb, Jimmy, Beezy, and Thor to another room, where a small pale creature, who was apparently Dorkus, was typing on a computer.<p>

"Saffi, why are there Surface-Dwellers here?" Dorkus asked.

"They came through a portal," Saffi answered. "They want to go back up."

"Sorry, but I don't know a lot about the surface world," Dorkus admitted. "Maybe Schmeloise know what's going on."

Phineas showed Schmeloise the remote, allowing her to scan it. "Is it broken?" Phineas asked.

"Negative," Schmeloise replied.

"Then how do you explain this?" Phineas asked as he used the remote to activate a portal to the unfamiliar world from earlier. He turned off the device after a few seconds.

"There is a logical explanation why you cannot get back to your world," Schmeloise said. "All worlds are connected through a circular path. The energy between those worlds is a clockwise transfer. Traveling counterclockwise could end up ripping a hole in the fabric of reality and destroy all life in existence. The only way you can go home is to travel clockwise."

"Can you get enough power to open the portal backwards?" Phineas asked.

"I will have to see if the leader of The Miseryville Resistance would allow that," Schmeloise said.

"Allow what?"

That voice came from Heloise, who was wearing a black dress large maroon sunglasses.

"You're the leader of The Miseryville Resistance?" Phineas and Jimmy asked in unison.

"Yeah, I am," Heloise answered. "And what are you two Surface-Dwellers doing here?"

"We're trying to get back to our home," Phineas said.

"What's stopping you from doing that?" Heloise asked.

"Quantum Physics, mistress Heloise," Schmeloise replied. "I think I can open the dimensional portal backwards without destroying life itself."

"Sounds easy enough," Heloise said. "Saffi, start redirecting the energy path. Dorkus, hack into the television network and make sure any alarms don't go off. Schmeloise, take care of the Surface-Dwellers. I don't want them to go back to their world and have others question their injured appearances."

"What about me?" Jimmy asked, referring to his feeble and drained condition. "Can you get the Bad Luck Accelerometer off of me?"

"On second thought Schmeloise, bring Jimmy with you as well," Heloise said.

"Affirmative," Schmeloise replied.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Schmeloise brought Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy to a hospital-type room. The robot cleaned Phineas of any blood and put ice on his bruised face. As for Jimmy, she successfully unlocked the Bad Luck Accelerometer from his left ankle.<p>

"So what exactly happened to you?" Phineas asked Jimmy. "All we know is that your dog disappeared and that led to you getting seriously tortured by Lucius."

"When Cerbee, who was my dog, disappeared," Jimmy explained. "Lucius showed everyone a monsterous robot that could blow up the planet if someone disobeys his orders. I was too scared to fight back because if Miseryville exploded, that would lead to the death of my family back in the surface world."

"That's horrible," Phineas commented. "I wouldn't like it if someone threatened to kill my family if I didn't obey orders."

"Miseryville finally got to me," Jimmy said. "Lucius found out my weakness and he used it on me. I don't think I can go back to normal." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't save that woman from getting hit by a bus..."

Heloise walked into the room. "Schmeloise is ready," she told Phineas and Ferb. "You can go back to your home now."


	7. The SelfDestruct Button

Sure enough, Schmeloise managed to open a portal back to Danville using a special device from her left hand. But...

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

As if on cue, a nearby TV showed Samy doing a news broadcast. "Attention fellow Miseryvillians," he said. "Lucius Heinous VII has announced the capture of what Surface-Dwellers call a 'platypus'. I repeat, Lucius Heinous VII has announced the capture of what Surface-Dwellers call a 'platypus'."

"Well, so much for that," Heloise told Phineas and Ferb. "You two should just head back to your world and act like he died of old age."

"We're not going anywhere without our platypus!" Phineas insisted. "He's a part of the family and we're not leaving him behind."

"Are you sure?" Schmeloise asked. "This portal won't stay open for long and I may not be able to open it again."

Suddenly, Candace accidentally fell in the portal after tripping over it, causing it to close.

"Hi Candace," Phineas said.

The 16-year-old girl got up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked.

"Miseryville," Heloise answered. "A civilization located inside the Earth's inner core. Now we better get going before anything else happens."

* * *

><p>After a while, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jimmy, Beezy, and The Miseryville Resistance (including The Protest Sisters) were riding on some train tracks in mining cars through a cave. Phineas already told Candace everything that just happened so far.<p>

"Why exactly are we in mine cars?" Candace asked.

"Quick shortcut to where Lucius lives," Saffi explained. "He should be in the fourth building level."

Beezy looked at a map. "Hey, there's a snack bar in level five!" he said. "Can we go there if we have time?"

"So...are there any guys you like?" Candace asked Heloise.

"I can answer that for you," Schmeloise said. "Mistress Heloise has a soft spot for Jimmy, but ever since Lucius built Cerbo 3000, she has been obsessed with trying to defeat the evil dictator that she no longer cares about the boy she loves."

"Are you sure?" Candace asked. "Doesn't Heloise think Jimmy's cute anymore?"

"Negative," Schmeloise said. "All she cares about is protecting him from Lucius. She will do anything to make sure he does not receive more pain and torture."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, since he heard the entire conversation. "I would say that's nice of her to do that, but doesn't like being called that."

"We're here!" Saffi announced.

Sure enough, the group arrived at an entry way. "This is as far as we go," Heloise told Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. "Its your fight, not ours."

However, Jimmy approached the three siblings. "I refuse to let them be on their own," he told Heloise. "Us Surface-Dwellers need to stick together."

Heloise shrugged. "Fine by me," she said. And with that, she and the others got back on the mine cars and left.

* * *

><p>"You're a Surface-Dweller?" Phineas asked Jimmy as the group walked in a dark room.<p>

"I used to be one of you guys," Jimmy explained. "But that was before I saved an elderly lady from getting hit by a bus. Now I'm half-dead."

Suddenly, the lights came back on, revealing countless clown robots surrounding Phineas, Jimmy, Ferb, and Candace. Lucius and Doofenshmirtz arrived with Perry (who was in pet mode) in chains.

"Perry!" Phineas said. "We uh, well...well, we uh, came to rescue you! So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..." He sighed. "Yeah, we could've thought this out more."

"All is going according to plan, Heinz," Lucius said. "Now that 'The Hero of Light' and his friends have been captured, nothing can stop us from taking over the surface world!"

Doofenshmirtz checked a watch. "Can we do it tomorrow?" he asked Lucius. "It's 3:40, which is awfully late for us to start the invasion today."

"I guess you're right," Lucius replied. "The robots look like they're running out of energy."

"But we could always get the Other-Dimension-inator ready for tomorrow," Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"Brilliant idea, Heinz," Lucius said, then he approached Phineas as a clown robot brought in the device.

"What do you want from me?" Phineas asked.

"I want you to fix this machine," Lucius responded. "Or I will make you suffer."

"Do your worse," Phineas said. "You may take my life, but you'll never take my freedom!"

"Phineas, I don't think now's the good time to quote Braveheart," Ferb said.

"Hold on a minute," Doofenshmirtz told Lucius. "I just remember what allowed this to work! They just took out the self-destruct button."

"Excellent work, Heinz," Lucius said. "I guess I don't need the Surface-Dwellers anymore. Guards, send them to the basement!"


	8. Valerie the Vulpix

Soon, Phineas, Jimmy, Ferb, Candace, and Perry (who was STILL in pet mode) were chained-up and walking on a cliff surrounded by lava. Lucius appeared on a giant monitor.

"Hello fellow Surface-Dwellers," the evil demon said. "Welcome to the room of pain and torture, where you will all be eaten by the most ferocious beast in all of Miseryville!"

A tarp was removed from a huge cage, revealing...a cute little fox-type creature. Jimmy laughed. "You call THAT dangerous?" he asked. "It doesn't look powerful."

"Don't underestimate this creature," Lucius said. "Valerie the Vulpix is very powerful among her species. Cerbo 3000, release the beast!"

Cerbo 3000 turned a crank, opening the cage.

"I'll be honest, Ferb," Phineas told his stepbrother. "I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But I guess that's life. One minute, you're having the best day ever. The next, you're about to be attacked by an evil creature."

However, before anything else could happen, Jimmy used his right arm like a lasso to grab a ring of keys a clown robot held. It charged towards the group, but Ferb disconnected the robot by removing some wires. The group then landed on top of the cage. At that point, the cage was fully open, allowing Valerie to get out. Jimmy tried to unlock the chains, but he dropped the keys when the Vulpix jumped on top of the cage and bit his right foot. Candace grabbed the keys just as Phineas grabbed the edge of the cliff with the others dangling below him. As more robot clowns entered, Heloise appeared out of nowhere and used several mechanical arms from a device on her back to destroy them.

"Hey Phineas," Heloise said. "You might need this!" She then tossed over the remote to the eleven-year-old boy. Then he let go of the cliff and activated a portal. The group fell into another world with Valerie following them as the portal closed.

* * *

><p>In a control room, Lucius was shocked at what just happened.<p>

"They got away!" Doofenshmirtz hollered.

"But I finally caught the leader of The Miseryville Resistance," Lucius replied. "We must ready the robots for tomorrow's invasion!"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged. "Whatever you say, Lucius."


	9. Dimension After Dimension

Meanwhile, Phineas, Jimmy, Ferb, Candace, Perry (who was still in pet mode the entire time), and Valerie landed in an unknown world.

"Wh-Where am I?" the Vulpix asked. "What just happened?"

"You were attack us," Jimmy recalled.

"Really?" Valerie asked. "I don't remember that at all."

"It appears that you were under some sort of mind-control power," Ferb said. "It must have wore-off when you hit your head just now."

"Phineas?" a voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

That voice came from Nala. "I could ask you the same thing," Phineas replied.

"I'm here with the rest of T-Force helping our friends from this world," Nala explained. "Now that Ben knows Arceus is his actual father, he needs help controlling his new powers. What about you?"

"We're escaping from Lucius' robots," Phineas said. "Do you think your friends can help?"

"I'm afraid not," Nala said. "You're The Hero of Light. Who knows what would happen if you introduced yourself earlier than planned."

"Um, hello?" Candace asked. "Did anyone forget about the evil robots that might be chasing us?"

Nala then used Strength to unlock the chains. "I hope I see you again, Phineas Flynn," the Luxray said, then she ran off.

"Alright, follow me," Phineas said as he activated another portal. "We're going around clockwise."

(A/N: For those of you who saw the original version, this is where the song Brand New Reality plays in the background.)

* * *

><p>The next world was an anime-styled forest, where a yellow mouse-based creature saw them.<p>

"Hi there," Phineas told the creature. "We might be chased by clown robots. Can you help us out?"

However, the creature squealed and ran in fear. "It's too early to meet The Hero of Light!" it hollered.

Phineas looked confused as he activated another portal.

* * *

><p>The next world was in an apartment. "Hello?" Jimmy called out. "Is anyone here?"<p>

As if on cue, a tan girl with light green eyes arrived. She gasped. "Are you what the humans call 'The Hero of Light'?" she asked Phineas. "If so, why am I seeing you before the darkness arrives?"

"Sorry miss," Phineas replied as he activated another portal. "But I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

><p>The next world appeared to be a hotel resort. A skinny-looking boy was sitting in a snack bar drinking some punch. He noticed the group. "Are you The Hero of Light?" he asked Phineas in shock. "I'm not supposed to meet you yet!"<p>

Phineas groaned as he activated another portal. "Why does everyone keep on calling me that?" he asked.

* * *

><p>The next world was a park filled with yellow-skinned people. "I hope we can get some help this time," Candace said.<p>

As if on cue, an eight-year-old girl took out a book and browsed through the pages. "It can't be..." she muttered to herself. "The Hero of Light is too early..."

Phineas then activated another portal in frustration.

* * *

><p>The next world was another park, only it was animated differently. Jimmy gasped. "This is where I used to live!" he happily said. "I can't wait to see my family again!"<p>

"You can see them when this whole ordeal's over," Candace pointed out as Phineas activated another portal.

* * *

><p>The next world was in the style of based 2D shapes mixed together. The group was standing next to a white and red house. A ten-year-old boy looked out his window.<p>

"When I said I wish I knew what The Hero of Light looked like," the boy told his pet goldfish. "I didn't mean make him appear outside my house!"

Phineas ignored this as he activated another portal.

* * *

><p>The next world was an office building. There was a flash of light coming from the main room.<p>

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Jimmy asked, then he ran over to the main room. He came back a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Candace asked Jimmy.

"I just did all of the Doctor/Rose fans a favor," Jimmy explained.

Wondering what Jimmy was talking about, Phineas activated one last portal, which led the group back to Danville.


	10. A Night to Remember

Phineas, Jimmy, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Valerie arrived in Danville. "So what's the plan now?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll just have to wait," Phineas explained. "Lucius isn't going to attack until tomorrow, so we might as well figure out how we're going to stop him."

"I might be some help," Valerie said. "I really am a powerful Vulpix."

Perry smiled to himself. _"I guess my work here's done,"_ he thought.

"Can I stay over your place for the night?" Jimmy asked. "Like I said before, us Surface-Dwellers need to stick together."

"Fine by me," Candace said. "But I don't think mom and dad would approve of any unwanted guests."

* * *

><p>That night, in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace showed Jimmy to his room. Thankfully, Linda and Lawrence didn't mind having the 14-year-old boy sleeping over for a night.<p>

"Thanks again for doing this," Jimmy told Candace. "You're the nicest girl I ever met."

"Really?" Candace asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Other girls around your age are normally gloomy and bitter, but you actually care about your family. Maybe when this whole thing's over, we can hang out together. You know, as friends."

"That doesn't sound bad at all," Candace replied, trying hard not to blush.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Valerie was in the backyard training for when the invasion occurs tomorrow. Perry walked outside and noticed her. "Gyururururururu," he said.<p>

"It's okay Bartholomew," Valerie said, calling Perry by his original name. "You can drop the act. I know who you really are."

Perry then stood on his hind legs and put his fedora on. "Gyururururururu," he said.

"Because I recognized you right away," Valerie explained. "I can locate you among all of the platypuses in the world and still figure out which one's you."

"Gyururururururu," Perry said.

"I wasn't actually expecting to see you," Valerie said. "The last thing I remember was getting some kind of device attached to my neck. Has it been a month already?"

"Gyururururururu," Perry said.

"Wow," Valerie commented. "I was brainwashed for a whole month. I'm just glad your friends came and helped me out."

"Gyururururururu," Perry said.

"And now that I'm here," Valerie continued. "I might as well return the favor and help Phineas and Ferb from this point forward. You won't have to reveal your secret to them, so you can relax while I do all the fighting."

Perry smiled as he high-fived Valerie.

* * *

><p>As for Candace, she was using sewing skills she learned from The Fireside Girls to make a new outfit for Jimmy. At this point, she was already finished.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked as he was in the bathroom.

"I sewed my own uniform," Candace said. "A based guys outfit isn't that hard to make."

Jimmy then came out of the bathroom wearing his new outfit. It was a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wore a black wristband on his right wrist, a high school locker lock attached to a dark grey chain around his neck, and white sneakers. However, his hair was still the same as it was before, disheveled with long bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

"Thanks Candace," Jimmy said. "You really are good at designing outfits."

Candace smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "I'm glad you like it."


End file.
